


some stories break your heart

by crickets



Category: Savages (2012), Savages - All Media Types, Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	some stories break your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts).



They get to go home.

 _Once_.

That's pretty much all that Dennis can give them.

_Even after they made him a hero._

"Make it quick," he says, like some kind of fucked-up father figure, dropping them at the curb, and Ben, Chon, and O file out of the back seat and head up the drive, hand-in-hand.

Dennis rolls his eyes.

"Half an hour!" he calls.

_But they're not listening._

 

-

 

The house is empty and quiet, like it already knows it's being left behind.

_If these walls could guilt-trip._

O isn't talking because O is still dealing with the fallout.

Chon isn't talking because he's fucking Chon.

And Ben isn't talking because Ben, their beautiful Ben, is no longer Ben anymore.

Not after this.

_Not anymore._

 

-

 

They separate to pack, to grab whatever they can in the short amount of time they have.

O struggles to find what she needs.

A one way ticket and an empty bag; _how's a girl to fit her whole life inside?_

"Chonnie," her voice comes out a whimper, barely escaping her throat.

But he's there, and he knows what she needs, and she wonders how he can be so strong after all of this.

_He's Chon, that's why._

_Always has been._

_Always will be._

Ben leans in the doorway, watching Chon shove all of O's favorite things into her bag.

"We're gonna be fine," he's saying, as he jerks the zipper closed. "We're all going to be just fine."

 

-

 

O cleans up, and Ben and Chon sit together against the wall outside her bathroom, not ready to leave her side any time soon.

"How much time do we have?" O calls through the half-open door.

Chon bounces his knee off of Ben's, next to him. "Take your time," he says. "That fucker will just have to wait."

Ben almost smiles at that.

_Almost._

"Hey," Chon says, a whisper, low enough that O can only hear his muffled voice over the water, but not make out the words. "We got her back, Ben. We did good."

 

-

 

It's Ben's idea to start the fire.

He doesn't say as much, but when they're standing in the kitchen, bags in hand, and O asks: "What next?" Ben looks at them both, hands his duffle to Chon, and starts to work.

The fire will spread slowly, starting in the kitchen at the center of the house, with no homes nearby at risk, and he figures that it's a peaceful way for the whole thing to go down.

"To ashes," he says, and lights a match dropping it to the gasoline-laced countertop.

O pulls his hand to her lips, kisses his palm.

Chon brushes her hair back then, puts his lips to her temple.

Ben closes his eyes.

_It's as much of a farewell to this life as any of them are going to get._

 

-

 

Outside in the car, Dennis is still waiting, but he is not happy about it. "You call that a half an hour," he grumps. And then, catching the faintest scent of gasoline: "What do I smell?"

Ben speaks up, his voice level.

"Just drive."

Dennis turns the key, muttering something under his breath as he does, puts the car into gear.

_Not one of them looks back._

_-fin_  



End file.
